1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluorescent analyzer of the type presently utilized in various fields such as clinical analysis, biochemical analysis, precision chemical analysis, etc.
2. Discussion of Background
Various types of fluorescent analyzers have heretofore been developed, typically having an optical system with a basic construction including a light source, a first wave selector, a sample cell, a second wave selector, a light detector, amplifier, an indicator and a recorder. Since fluorescent light is emitted omnidirectionally by the sample upon irradiation with light from the light source, the light detector is arranged to measure fluorescent light emitted sidewards, i.e., in a direction transverse to the incident direction of light from the light source, thereby to minimize the influence of direct light from the light source on the measurement of the fluorescent light from the sample.
However the conventional analyzer experiences a large measurement error when performing measurements on a sample which is not transparent, such as a colored or turbid sample.